


Going Underground

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Revolution, Societal Conflict, War, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lead singer of The Still To Be Named Alternian Punk-Rock Group, is on the cusp of making the greatest political statement of his anti-establishment movement.So it would make sense that fate send Dave Strider to fuck him over, all over again.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Going Underground

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I do want to address a lot of political issues with this and as such, I just feel like I wanna keep it anonymous-  
> Just to see how people feel about this! So your honest opinions are crucial.

**New Alternia Extension 6, 1999**

“I. Can’t. Take. It!” He cries into the mic. The reverb from the speakers shakes the metal walls of the shipping container, his rage sprays out into the crowd as a mess of red spittle and sweat. The crowd below gives a vehement shout, hands raised in the air, “now as I was saying,

“We’ve got ourselves these bulge chafing clone marching, dumb fucked of the arctic icepigeon-beast, trying to tell us that all of a sudden we’re not good enough to live here,

“Shiny shoed leather fucked assholes thought it was a great idea to crawl out of whatever jizz drenched swamp like lagoon they fucking sign those ‘Troll Integration and Rehabilitation Programme’ bills,

“Make us better because you’re a bunch of nook wipes that can’t face that fact that they’re the assholes in the narrative right because their god forbid they face the consequence of irradiating an entire fucking empire because they don’t know how to properly fucking say hi to the only source of intelligent life that graced their presence,

“Then again asking for intelligence from them is a big fucking expectation.”

The crowd practically screams, Karkat can see the tattooed arm of a cerulean blood wrap around the shoulders of a yellow blood, the grey Signless insignias on their shirts betrayed by the heavy sweat that dyed them and make them cling to the chest. Karkat loved this, he really did.

This was eight years of crawling all kinds of hushed bar scenes and Alternian night schools- kicked out on his ass 90% of the time when he got to his political message. This was eight years of numerous arrest for breaking curfew, beatings in the cells because of his stubbornness to advocate for trolls. Eight years, and he was finally here: sweat soaked hungry and dazed from the heavy smell of slime and earth marijuana- dead centre in the oldest and largest troll settlement on this god forsaken planet and he knew the concert tonight was definitely shaking the highways that ran on the concrete ceiling above. Karkat could finally call himself faithful. Terezi stood on the far end of the stage- shark toothed grin and red bass in hand, just as ecstatic.

They’ve been inseparable since they were both dropped off at the Texas Spaceport.

Refugees and just a few sweeps old, they had started sneaking out to go see bands like The Stencilled Page and Education. Still not old enough to drink they would sneak past boarder guards and take one of the few night trains into the city to the few clubs and scenes that then still had the same handful of low bloods. Angry and unsated they would try to make it back before sunrise, but Karkat knew and felt the fading scars of old sun blisters on his back from the time they arrived late. Punk and the underground music scene was the only means of escape for the millions of Alternian kids that were dumped here on earth as a last ditched attempt by the crumbling empire to preserve their legacy- Karkat, Terezi and the band were just another of the few souls swept up in the wild frenzy.

“It lookth like crap,” Sollux sneers, sitting on the floor of the entrance to the tunnel- one of the many that decorated the cast cliff side, “I mean does it even need to be in… what again?”

“ **English** ,” Terezi lifts the drawing up to the light of the moon- the misshapen body of the dragon looking like a clusterfuck of teal, red, yellow and blue twine, “I mean it won’t mean anything they aren’t able to read the ‘FUCK YOU’, plus Karkat says it proves what we stand for.”

“Anything ‘I hate human’ Karkat is willing to crush his shame globes to stand for.” Vriska hates Karkat because of Terezi. Karkat hates Vriska because of Terezi. Vriska is still however the only one here with a drivers licence and as such is the designated driver and venue booker.

Karkat says nothing just turning to Terezi to ask for her train pass, “Why we still have few hours before seven. Plus Vriska wants to actually see if she can’t use her employee 5% discount on a different McDonald’s Grubshake bar.”

Vriska frowns, biting back whatever snide comment was meant to follow at Karkat. He just loved how Terezi could shut her up, “I need to get something from the flats. I’ll meet you guys in front of the statue tomorrow. Don’t fuck this up.”

This was perfect. He thinks boarding the train. They had the bombs set for tomorrows unveiling of the residential park (first step at pushing them out of here) and a huge barrage of paint and cries of anarchy would be great debut for their group. Protests and fights over the past several years weren’t working but they were getting somewhere sure, but this. This was the first step of the greater scheme. He finally gets revenge for all or it, he laughs climbing up the large flight of stairs. It took him this long, it hurt this much and finally- finally Vantas would fucking be a worthwhile name. He could just feel his skin set alight at the thought, gripping thee door handle- the cold steel felt like electricity against his too warm skin. He hadn’t felt like this in a while. He hadn’t felt this happy in years, he hasn’t felt like this since-

“Dave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again. I would really like your honest opinion on this.


End file.
